


Not Mrs. Baggins

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Trans Character, fem!Thorin, not a single bit of angst in this one, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo have a late night conversation.<br/>As usual, misunderstandings arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mrs. Baggins

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was one of the original epilogues. It just didn’t work that way, so I decided not to include it in the main fic. It takes place somewhere around a year and half after the ending of “Of misunderstandings and other obstacles for love”.  
> Enjoy?

“I don’t think I wanna become Mrs. Baggins.”

Bilbo was already half asleep, but Thorin’s statement shakes off his sleepiness. He sits up straight, staring at her worriedly. “Sorry?”

Thorin barely spares a glance in his direction; she’s toying with the ring on her finger, looking pretty relaxed, not like she has just declared she doesn’t want to marry Bilbo after all.

“Nothing personal, you understand” she carries on, still not looking at him. Her eyes are trained on the ceiling, a slight frown across her features. “I just- I don’t really like the idea of- What’s wrong with you?”

Bilbo has stood up, incapable of staying in bed a second longer. He thought things were going well, even if his proposal was prompted by yet another misunderstanding; but evidently, things weren’t as perfect as he thought.

“Where are you going?” Thorin questions, sitting up now too and Bilbo forces himself not to look into her direction. If he does, he knows he’ll throw himself at her feet and beg her to marry him.

“Out” he replies as calmly as he can.

“It’s almost midnight.”

Yes, well… She shouldn’t have bring up the matter so late at night. And especially not after a long session of mind blowing sex. Now that he thinks about it, there’s something very odd with this whole scenario.

He turns to her then, deciding he’s going to stay and talk about this, because making assumptions has costed them both far too much. “What do you mean, exactly?”

Thorin is looking at him, frowning. After a couple of seconds of tense silence, realization seems to hit her. “Oh. Oh. Oh! You thought-? God, no!” she crawls out of bed, coming to stand right in front of him. “That’s not what I meant.” She laughs, but there’s no real humor behind it. “Jesus, we really suck at this communication business.”

He pulls her close, kissing her shoulder. They are, but they’re working on it.

It’s most definitely worth it.

“I just meant- I don’t want to change my last name.”

God, he can’t believe he almost stormed out of the house over something that ridiculous. They really, really, need to learn to communicate better. “Oh. Well, that’s- That’s- good?”

Thorin chuckles quietly, before kissing him once. It’s a very soft, chaste kiss, but Bilbo smiles brightly at her anyway. “I love you.” She whispers, before leaning down and capturing his lips into another kiss. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Bilbo nods, hugging her tightly. “Neither am I.” He kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and finally her lips. “I’m forever yours.”

Thorin just smiles once more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Corny, right? I like it, because it’s short and fluffy, but I really don’t think it works as an epilogue, but well… I like it.  
> Anyway, remember this verse is open for prompts, which you can leave here or at [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/). On other news, I’m almost finished with “Identity”, so I might post it next week and I’m done with the first chapter of my newest bagginshield fic, but I need a little help before I continue, so... who wants to discuss with me how much angst is too much?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
